


Oh yes, with a gust of wind / Will come the one you seek.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another world, after our world falls apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh yes, with a gust of wind / Will come the one you seek.

**Author's Note:**

> …I believe in their happy ending. Bite me. >_>

Sometime after the final battle was fought and the casualties of war dutifully noted down in the books of memory, an entity that used to serve as the avatar of Nyx took the shape of one Mochizuki Ryoji – a pale human boy with a thing for scarves and pretty girls – and journeyed through the world between worlds. He was searching for a quiet corner where souls who were eternally banished from the karmic cycle took refuge, and it did not take him long to move among childhood bedrooms and grassy fields and endless forests, ending his journey, at long last, at the replica of a nondescript school rooftop. He took a moment out to admire the creator’s handiwork before stepping out to where the creator himself was lying in the middle of the rooftop, staring up at a sky that wasn’t really a sky, listening to the music on his player.

  
“They allow you to make whatever place you place in here. Why did you choose this one?”

  
“It means the most to me.”

  
“More than the dorm? More than Tartarus?”

  
“Yes.”

  
Ryoji (because he did not like being called anything else) chuckled. He moved in, coming to sit at the other boy’s head. He tugged off one of the earphones, put it in his own ear.

  
“…I know this song.”

  
“It was your favorite, while you were still alive.”

  
“So you remembered.”

  
Minato Arisato – the human child who had silently sacrificed his all for a world that would not remember him beyond six young people and a strange dog – blinked up at him and smiled, through the fringe of his blue hair. He reached upward, touching Ryoji’s cheek.

  
“You’re not going to leave me again, are you?”

  
And Ryoji answered him with a kiss to the mouth and smile of his own, rather than words.  



End file.
